It is common practice to support blister packs and the like for display forwardly of a shelf by means of J-hooks or similar hanger mechanisms which include a generally horizontally-supported rod which extends forwardly from the shelf. The apertured blister packs or similarly apertured items for display are suspended from the rod at an appropriate height to present an eye-catching display. Unfortunately, such arrangements have been "eye-catching" in an all too literal sense. Specifically, customers have been known to inflict serious eye damage on themselves by jamming the hanger rod into an eye while bending over to reach for an item on a lower shelf. Some attempts have been made to avoid this problem but have resulted in other problems which have rendered the attempted solutions impractical. These other problems include unnecessary space consumption for the hanging mechanism, relatively complex configurations which increase the cost and fabrication complexity, and undesirable orientation of the supported blister pack or other product.